Doublade (Pokémon)
|} Doublade (Japanese: ニダンギル Nidangill) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VI. It evolves from starting at level 35 and evolves into when exposed to a Dusk Stone. Biology Doublade resembles two swords sheathed on a plaque. Each sword has a pink eye with a black, linear pupil on the hilt, as well as a pink, tassel-like arm emerging from the handle. The swords are able to communicate telepathically, and they use this ability to carry out complex attacks that are unstoppable even to those skilled at swordplay. In the anime Major appearances Doublade debuted in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, under the ownership of Argus Steel. It was commonly used by Argus's daughter Millis for transport. Doublade made its main series debut in A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!, under the ownership of Sawyer, where it was revealed to have evolved from his . It was used in Sawyer's battle against , but was defeated by . It evolved into sometime before Valuable Experience for All!. Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Charizard Transforms, Celosia used a Doublade in her battle against on the route to Pokémon Village. It was later used against Shauna again in Xerneas Gives, only to be defeated by Shauna's Kitty. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 4}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 195 Marron Trail: Stage 675}} |area=Dark Land: Royal Armory (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Metal Sound|Steel|Status|—|85|40}} |Shadow Sneak|Ghost|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=680 |name2=Doublade |type1-2=Steel |type2-2=Ghost |evo2= |no3=681 |name3=Aegislash |type1-3=Steel |type2-3=Ghost }} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Doublade or its . * Doublade, along with its , were designed by Hitoshi Ariga.Pocket Monsters XY by HitoshiAriga on deviantART * Doublade is tied with Aegislash for the highest base of all Ghost-type Pokémon. Origin Doublade appears to be based conceptually on a pair of fully sentient, possessed s. Considering the crossed swords and connecting the Pokémon together, it is probably based on a . The fact that it started off as an ordinary sword as a may mean it could be based on the mythos behind use; katanas possessed the user 's soul and attacked of its own free will. Visually, considering its build and hilt, Doublade seems to be based on a pair of either , , or possibly swords with their own s, -like prehensile limbs, and a shared shield connecting its scabbards together. Name origin Doublade is a combination of ''double and blade. Nidangill may be a combination of 二 ni (two), 断 dan (to sever), and 斬る kiru (to slay with a blade) or kill. In other languages , , and or kill |fr=Dimoclès|frmeaning=From and |es=Doublade|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Duokles|demeaning=From duo and |it=Doublade|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=쌍검킬 Ssanggeomkil|komeaning=From , , and kill |zh_cmn=雙劍鞘 Shuāngjiànqiào|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=雙劍鞘 Sēunggimchiu|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |hi=डबलेड Doublade|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Дублейд Dubleyd|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve using Dusk Stone Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone de:Duokles es:Doublade fr:Dimoclès it:Doublade ja:ニダンギル zh:双剑鞘